


Ace Detectives

by Faiz



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, crime fighters, wannabe detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cunning, gorgeous and intelligent Stacey is on her way for solving every crime that appears in Auckland's streets.</p><p>Oh, and Anders is there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace Detectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersmileys (gingerninja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerninja/gifts).



"How much longer are we going to be here?" 

"Shush."

"No, really. I have an appointment somewhere and I really think--"

Stacey turned around and pulled on Anders ear, and ignored the yelp of pain that the blond male let out. "I don't care about any sort of spa day or whatever you have Anders. You wanted to come on this stakeout so stop whining." She muttered, scanning the street again. "Are you sure the target is going to be here?"

Anders nodded and crouched down by Stacey again, looking down the street with her. "Yeah, I've been staking out this place. I mean at least I did it in a way more comfortable then crouching in an alley wearing dark clothing." Anders sighed. "I remember one of the days I was in that little coffee shop...They had really good muffins."

Stacey rolled her eyes. "Honestly I have no idea why I took you on as a sidekick."

Anders pouted. "I'm not a sidekick! I'm your partner."

"...Yeah, you're my sidekick." Before Anders could protest, Stacey pressed a finger to her mouth to indicate that Anders should shut up for once because something was happening.

They both leaned in close to the brick wall and peered over the corner with quiet breaths. A man was getting out of his car and giving a shifty look at his surroundings. They both leaned back quickly when his gaze shifted momentarily to where they were hidden, but in the end the man continued walking towards one of the buildings. Stacey turned to look at Anders, who simply nodded. That was their guy. They both stood up and stretched quickly, because they didn't want to get any sort of cramp during the inevitable chase that was about to occur. 

When the both leapt out of the alleyway the man took immediate notice and attempted to sprint back to his car, but Anders was already there. He and Stacey had both split up because they knew the man would attempt to get back to his vehicle. The man screeched to a halt before hitting Anders and he pulled a knife from one of his pockets. Anders' eyes widened momentarily, but he quickly remembered what Stacey had instructed him before and he was able to knock the knife out of the man's hand. He cursed when his hand was knicked when the knife fell, but his job was done. 

While the man was momentarily distracted and disabled by Anders, Stacey had been able to sneak behind him and sweep the man off his feet with a kick. The man fell into a crumpled heap on the ground, and Anders pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket to tie up the man. He and Stacey were both breathing hard as she dialed calmly for the police, but they were able to share a weak grin when Anders stood up.

"That was...Invigorating." Anders mumbled as he watched the man on the ground squirm. "I didn't actually think this would be that fucking fun!" He said with a grin.

Stacey rolled her eyes at him. "You know besides all your shitty whining you're actually a pretty good partner. I didn't think you of all people would be one to help me with this."

Anders shrugged. "What did the guy do anyways?" He asked, prodding the man's side with his foot.

"Let's just say he wronged me once, and has been doing far worse things lately." Stacey smirked. "But this was actually fun, maybe we could be crime-fighters or detectives. Y'know, keeping the streets of Auckland safe."

Anders laughed. "You make it sound like we're going to be superheroes or something." He rubbed his chin. "That actually sounds sort of fun. I mean there is the whole having to do actual physical things, but the way I disarmed that guy..." He looked at his still bleeding hand. "I mean I bet next time I did that I could do it without cutting myself..."

"Yeah, yeah. If you're in then come back to my place and we can figure out stuff from there. We need to fix your cut anyways."

"Oh, how nice. Inviting me into your home already? Didn't think you were this saucy Stacey." Anders made a growling noise.

"Shut it, Robin. I'll shove my shoe up your ass."

Anders immediately stopped. "Sorry."

"That's right." Anders followed after Stacey as she walked off, and they left the man handcuffed on the ground. 

"Hey..." Anders said suddenly. "What if we got cool crimefighting outfits?"

"Now YOU'RE making it sound like we're going to be superheroes, dumbass."


End file.
